The diagnostic utility of subvisual marker features derived from microphotometric measurements in histopathological and cytopathological samples for patients with thyroid tumor patients with premalignant and malignant lesions of the cervix will be determined. The expression of marker features in visually normal appearing glandular nuclei from fine needle aspirates of the thyroid will be quantitated. The spatial extension of the expression of marker features into histologically normal appearing tissues surrounding the lesion in histological sections of the thyroid and ectocervix will be determine. Earlier work on the marker features expressed in dysplastic ectocervical cells will be continued and extended, will measurements on nuclei in histologic sections. Their prognostic potential in predicting the biological behavior of precursor lesion of cervical cancer will be explored. An exploratory study will be conducted to search for marker feature expression in histologically normal appearing mucosa adjoining colorectal tumor regions. The analytic capabilities of our inexpensive videomicrophotometer will be upgraded to extract pertinent features, including nuclear texture measures.